


Pineapple pizza?

by fuckinjamie



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinjamie/pseuds/fuckinjamie
Summary: I apologize in advance





	Pineapple pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance

“What” I couldn't have possibly heard what I think I heard.

“You heard me. Do you like pineapple on your pizza or no?” The small man asked me again.

“Th-this has got to be a fucking joke. What does liking pineapple pizza or not have to do with anything?!” 

“Well, let's just say it decides where you're going to spend eternity.” 

“Are you.. are you freaking serious right now?” I really just can not believe it. First I have to die and now! And now I get to deal with this complete and utter bullshit.

“I'm dead serious. HAHAHA! GET IT? 'CAUSE YOU JUST DIED! BAHAHAHA.” This guy… The midget was really starting to irritate me.

“Yes you're just hilarious. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be making my way upstairs.” I replied, quickly trying to go up the stairs get to heaven without giving him time to react. 

“Ah ah ah. You haven't answered my question yet. Now, Adrian Cheyenne Brown, do you or do you not like pineapple on your pizza?” 

Damn. I really did expect that to work.  
“First of all, did you really have to use my full name dude? And second of all, fine I hate pineapple pizza. now let me go up.”

“Uh sorry buddy. No can do. Now just go down this slide and you'll be where you really belong. PINEAPPLE HATER!”

You have got to be fucking kidding me.


End file.
